


Nautiscarader's Max x Roxanne prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, rating will go from G To E, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub for my tumblr prompts, this time revolving around Roxanne and Max from A Goofy Movie. May not count in, or alter the events of the second movie, and other media the two were in. Each prompt will have separate rating.





	1. NSFW headcanon game (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  [List here](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/153546388795/headcanon-game-a-to-z-nsfw)   
> 

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Max always makes sure he hasn't done anything that would hurt his girlfriend or cause any discomfort. When they were new to love making, every louder moan of hers might have alerted him, and through his questions he learned quickly Roxanne could take much more than he thought. Despite this, whenever they cuddle afterwards, she happily answers Max if there was anything he did wrong, not that she usually has to complain. Lots of hugging and cuddling ensues when they are done, with the two rolling from side to side to let both of them to rest on top, at least for a while, especially if they have energy for more.   

  
**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  
**D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  
**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  
Neither of them had any experience before, so like most teenage couples, they had to learn from their own mistakes. They were both cautious, exploring each other's body and discovering what turns them one on and off, often with unexpected results. They spend a good portion of their last year in high-school doing it, meeting at each other whenever possible, which often resulted in full-on make out or petting sessions. The extensive homework they did paid off, as once the holidays arrived, the couple could hop into bed without worrying that they would push the wrong button.

   
**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Their foreplay is usually filled with laughter or giggling, since it often begins as a series of kisses and touches in their erogenous, giggly zones, and with enough momentum, that merry spirit can take them very far, especially if it's a lazy morning sex or something spontaneous. On the other hand, they do experiment with role-plays, and then, both are dedicated to staying in character... Roxanne even more so than Max, which simultaneously surprises, scares, and excites him.  

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  
**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

When they started having sex, both of them wanted to keep the atmosphere romantic, even though it did no always work, or could work, with the nature of their rendezvous. Roxanne would usually prefer making love underneath the blanket, even if there was no one that could interfere them. It did create a very intimate setting, even though it prevented them from being too adventurous.

Once that barrier fell, and Roxanne unleashed her well-kept fantasies and ideas to spice up their night life, they adapted to slightly more hasty and rouge style of love-making, though every once in a while they both loved immersing into each other in the cuddly nest underneath their sheets.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  
**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

  
**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  
**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Roxanne did their first, bold move in the area of oral sex, which sadly made her aware of her gag reflex much too soon. That did not stop her, and with a help of a few elongated objects, she learned to overcome this problem, allowing her to pleasure her boyfriend in a new way just a few weeks later, to his complete bewilderment. Despite her best friends assurance, letting Max's manhood in her mouth wasn't "icky" or "gross" at all, and instead was a deeply erotic gift she loved giving to Max. Perhaps the only exception was the copious release of his seed Max would give her in return, but even that issue was easy for Roxanne to gulp down.

Oddly enough, Roxanne was much shier when it came to inviting Max's head between her legs, perhaps because of her bushy, flaming red hair she hasn't managed to properly trim. But once she felt his nose and tongue caressing her folds, the uneasiness faded away, though she still preferred when he did that under their blanket.

  
**P = Pace** (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  
**R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Despite her superficially innocent look, Roxanne is much more likely to initiate something spicy between the two. She gave Max a few stunning sessions of role-play, transforming into some of his wildest fantasies, and it is Roxanne that likes to try new positions... at least when they are alone, in their flat. Otherwise, Max likes to suggest sometimes wildly inappropriate ideas Roxanne is having massive difficulties saying "no" to. 

  
**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

  
**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  
**V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  
**W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  
**X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Even though she wouldn't admit it, Roxanne had to manage her urges a bit more often than she would like to, especially with her rock star obsession, and later with her boyfriend. Whenever it was impossible for her to sneak out, she fiddled with the curls of her hair, something that later became a substitute for "Let's go find ourselves a place just for us, Max", a sign only he was able to understand.

  
**Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

  
**Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158034068465/headcannon-max-roxanne-r-o-x-i-e))


	2. Perfect fit (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous said:
>> 
>> [SIN Meme](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/155995332690/a-sin-meme): Max & Roxanne 8  
> 

\- I'm sorry, Maxie. I was a bit cold...  
  
Last thing Max expected to see when he came back to their dorm was to be welcomed by his girlfriend lying on their couch in his slightly oversized red hoodie with her hands between her legs. Before Max could respond, he was swept off his feet and pulled to her, while Roxanne peppered his face and neck with fervid kisses, undressing him. She quickly climbed to his laps - without stopping her barrage of smooching - and got rid of his jacket and shirt. She sadly had to stop her caresses to do one last move, when she took the edge of the red vest, stretched it and put it over Max's head, trapping them both in the same article. Unfortunately, the hoodie wasn't that baggy, and the zip quickly gave up, sliding nearly to the edge, but not before Roxanne pushed Max even harder against the couch's support, preventing it from unzipping their shared piece of clothing.

In the brief moment when Roxanne was doing her act, it became obvious to Max that Roxanne not only got rid of her skirt and panties - which he was sure he saw on the hallway's floor - but also her bra, leaving her breasts free to be squeezed against Max's chest, stimulating her stiffened nipples with her every move. Unable to stretch his arms, he manoeuvred them to clutch her bare ass, getting a low, steamy moan in response.

\- Roxie, I think I know why you were so cold in the first place...

Max's snarky comment was immediately stunned by her lips, as she continued her passionate series of kisses, while her arms travelled down to Max's pants. Before he knew it, his belt was unbuckled and the horny red-head pulled down his undergarments just enough to lower herself onto his freed length, sending a series of shivers down her spine so powerful she had to break the connection with Max's lips.

\- Roxanne, you aren't... you know, near your time of the month, are you? - Max asked cautiously, which given the deeply tantalising and stimulating scene in front of (and around) him was a feat on its own.  
  
Max knew he had to ask, as her surprisingly horny behaviour was usually a tell-tale sign of her oncoming heat, and Max would rather give up the perfect welcoming gift, rather than risking getting Roxanne pregnant. But once he saw a calm gleam in her flirtatious eyes, he already knew the answer.

\- No, Maxie, not even close.

Underneath the hoodie, the two closed their arms around each other's backs when Roxanne started bouncing up and down on Max's rod, emitting short, faint moans every time Max filled her. Roxanne's inner walls that engulfed Max's rock-hard penis were already soaking wet when she impaled herself on him, but every move of the couple, the way for Max was lubricated even more, hastening their love-making, ensuring their fast climax.

\- And don't hold back, Maxie. This thing really needed to be cleaned...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158420720800/sin-meme-max-roxanne-8))


	3. The dilemma (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Max & Roxanne - based on the pic below the prompt ([whispering on the porch](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926092825)) - [six sentence prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again) nsfw "So do you want the lingerie or the collar?" (personally I'd take her in both)
>>
>>>  - So do you want the lingerie or the collar? I have both. - Roxanne whispered into Max’s ears, rendering his face instantly crimson.

None of the fantasies Max has dreamed up in the eighteen years of his life has prepared him for it. He would never imagine that one day his girlfriend would be asking him what costume would he like to see her wearing when they were making love, let alone suggesting something that kinky. 

Up until now, the two high school graduates were casually sitting on the porch of her house, which only made her sudden question, spoken in low, alluring voice sound even more spicy and exciting in its indecency.

 - Uh - Max stammered, emitting a gargling sound - I don’t know, it’s ha-hard to choose, I-I never pictured you in either...

  - I never said the collar was for me. - Roxanne whispered again, watching her boyfriend melt to the ground, as the meaning of her words finally reached him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158932891980/max-roxanne-based-on-the-pic-below-the-prompt))


	4. Back to back (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Max/Roxanne - [ six sentences drabble 16](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)  
> 

 - Do you wish things had happened differently?

The question burned Max for the past few weeks, but only now, in the middle of the night, on a spur of the moment he decided to ask it.

He expected Roxanne to get angry, cry, or at the very least give him the dreadful silent treatment he feared the most. 

For a moment, he thought that his girlfriend lying next to him was sleeping, but the erratic breath soon told him that her answer had equally difficult time travelling up her vocal cords.

With some difficulty, Roxanne turned to her other side, putting Max’s hand back on her swollen belly, and to his relief, placing her palm into his, intertwining their fingers. 

 - No, not one bit - she said smiling, and gave him a long overdue kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	5. Sweet lemonade (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Anonymous said:  
> "We can take a quick shower." Max & Roxanne, [six sentences prompt](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/158926758560/taking-prompts-again)

\- We can take a quick shower. - Roxanne suggested, leaning on the porch, hiding away from the scorching summer sun.

\- What, now? - Max sputtered, nearly spitting put his drink - Your dad might come home earlier. What would happen if he catches us?

\- He will probably rip you in two and put me into iron maiden for the rest of my life. - she replied casually, touching her straw with the tip of her tongue that to an onlooker might looked normal, but was a clear sign for Max that his girlfriend was not going to back off from the lewd idea. 

It wouldn’t be the first time they did it under time pressure, and Max thought that sooner or later their luck will run out, but somehow he forgot all about it once she saw Roxanne’s underwear. 

\- Oops! Look ho clumsy I am... - she sighed suddenly, after she deliberately pulled the straw from her glass, spilling the water inside it over her blouse - I guess now I have to change.

She jumped from the railing and run back to the house, only to appear in the shaded window a moment later, blouse-less, with clearly loosen bra that could fall to the ground any second now.

\- You wanna help me, or not? - she shouted, waving her finger at him.

Without thinking, Max rose the glass over his head, dumped the water over his body, and run after giggling Roxanne to the bathroom, forgetting once again about their odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159053145490/we-can-take-a-quick-shower-max-roxanne))


	6. Direct contact (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Moxanne - "Step on a lego."
>>
>>>  - Oh, you just... Max, I wish you stepped on a lego!

Roxanne clamped her fists and was about to run to her room, when she heard his boyfriend snickering behind her back.

 - What? What’s so funny now? - she fumed, turning around, which hasn’t changed Max’s expression even one bit. 

 - Really, Roxanne? - he laughed - This is the best you can come up with?

He probably hoped that his comment would soothe her spirit, but it seemed that the anger that built up from their row hasn’t managed to find a way to escape yet. 

But before she could explode again, Max had to deliver another blow.

 - And besides, you are just too cute when you’re angry.

Some would say that stomping her feet in anger is a sign of one’s weakness, or inability to find a proper argument. But if that feet lands on someone else’s toe, no arguments are needed anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159284260680/moxanne-step-on-a-lego))


	7. What goes up... (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Moxanne - 'You look so hot from down here.'  
> 

 - You look so hot from down here, Roxanne - Max murmured to his girlfriend, nearly causing her to lose balance, and making her grip the ladder harder.

Roxanne hoped that Max would be gallant enough not to use his position to take a bit more than he was supposed to. Involuntarily, she moved her legs even closer, grabbed the edge of her skirt and clamped it between them, so that the prying eyes of her boyfriend would not see what he presumably was talking about.

 - Max, are you crazy? - she whispered, frantically looking around to see if other students have caught his words. - Do you want everyone to be talking about us? I knew I shouldn’t have been the one who goes up. - she fumed, as she stepped to the ground.

 - What? I just said you look hot, there’s nothing nefarious about it. - he said innocently, leaning onto the ladder he was supposed to be supporting. 

 - Then you go up. Now. - Roxanne hissed into his ear, but not before nudging his baggy pants with her knee in such a way that it was impossible for Max to walk up the ladder upfront without everyone in the gym to be talking about his “little incident” for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/159285465630/moxanne-you-look-so-hot-from-down-here)


	8. Solace (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Max x Roxanne - comfort sex please

Roxanne knew something was wrong the moment Max opened the door to their apartment. When she heard the key in the door, she eagerly jumped from her desk, ready to welcome Max, but as the unusual looking, sluggish, stooped figure of her husband walked through their living room straight to the bathroom, she froze in place, wondering for a moment if he was a stranger. Only when he said a simple "Hi", without ever so much as looking at her, when he was already stepping into the bathroom, she was certain it was him, though it didn't make her any less dumbfounded and worried.

A familiar idea formed in her mind at once; it wasn't the first time Max returned from his job stressed or tired, after all. She looked at the pile of books surrounding the keyboard and monitor of her PC, and the moment she heard their shower, she nonchalantly waved her hand at them, and made the decision. When a moment later she arrived at the occupied cabin and opened her door, she left a trail of her casual home clothes behind her, and without any invitation, she stepped inside, causing Max to flinch and nearly slip when he saw her gorgeous, naked body in front of him.

\- Roxanne, look, no, I can't today, honey... - he suddenly said, though none of his actions, concious or not, accompanied his thoughts, as Roxanne was quick to notice.  
\- Ssh, Max, you won't have to do anything, just relax... - she kissed Max on the cheek, hushing him instantly, and with that gentle move, she begun her journey down his chest.  
  
With every slow, sensual kiss, ending with a loud pop against his wet skin, she approached her destination, stroking it at the same time with her other hand. Somewhere above her head she heard Max's groans, and as they grew louder, his length grew stiffer under her touch. A moment later she bent her knees and was faced with the half-limp cock she's been caressing for the past minute or so with her eager palms. Roxanne looked up at Max, towering over her, licked her lips seductively, and closed her mouth hungrily around his length, letting her loud moan of satisfaction vibrate through his sensitive forehead.

The first taste and aroma of his musk already hit her nostrils, and just by the strength of that sensation alone Roxanne knew she won't have to overwork herself, especially since from the moment she took him into her mouth, Roxanne did not dare to take eyes away from Max, knowing well how this small, but essential detail enhanced and quickened his orgasm whenever she put her mouth to use. Under the combined work of her tongue, lips and fingers, Max's throbbing length grew in Roxanne's mouth, and the tired, emotionless groans turned into slightly more heated ones, giving Roxanne hope that her tactic worked properly.

Just to be sure, with a loud "pop" she took him out, and redirected her attention to the base of his saliva-covered dick. Roxanne's hand went back to stroking him, while she placed delicate kisses on his testicles, gently taking one into her mouth as well, as much as she could without causing any discomfort, at least.

\- I bet guys told you that putting a ring on my finger will make me stop doing it, mhm? - Roxanne asked flirtatiously, when she started caressing the other one.  
  
She spoke her taunts purely to made Max's blood boil a bit more; after all, very little changed in the life of the young couple once they got married not even a year ago. As she stroked his length, she made sure to put her ring finger around it as well, just so the hard, metallic texture could contrast with her delicate skin.  
This seemed to do the trick: Roxanne moaned when Max's hand finally found its way to the back of her head, and with that, she concentrated on his cock again, welcoming it once more in her mouth. She didn't need Max's pushes, however, as she already bobbed her head aggressively back and forth, giving her exhausted husband a big portion of his favourite fantasy, occasionally taking him out so she could tease him in her low, alluring voice.

\- Come on, Max, I know what you want... Don't hold back, we're in the shower... You can be as messy as you want...

She placed a quick kiss at the very tip of his length, feeling veins throbbing under her touch, as well as the first drops of his liquid on her tongue, when she tasted him. She didn't have to look at his face, twisting and convulsing in a blissful grimace to know that she has succeeded. And before she could utter another word of encouragement, Max let out a mighty groan and delivered exactly what Roxanne was waiting for: ropes of his cum flew in every direction, showering her body with layers of his fluid. Roxanne put her hand away, letting Max choose how much time she will have to spend cleaning herself up from his orgasm. She pre-emptively closed her eyes, knowing that at least some of his plentiful seed will end up on her face, but unusually for him, she felt more warm splashes one her breasts and belly.

Once she felt his groans subside, Roxanne stood up and opened her eyes, only to meet his half-absent stare, still containing the same morose look she saw before. Despite that, however, Max couldn't stop himself from ogling Roxanne's wet body, displaying the copious work of his, and that finally made his lips curl into a faint smile.

\- Like what you see? - Roxanne asked, smearing his gift over her chest, and without waiting for an answer, she pulled him into a slow kiss, hoping that a moment later she will feel his hands caressing her back, or maybe even the cold texture of the wall he'd pin her to.  
  
But none such thing happened.

\- Maxie, what's wrong? - she asked, turning on the shower - Has something happened at work?  
  
Water splashed against their body, as Roxanne waited patiently for her husband to answer, while he cleaned himself. Only when they were done, he spoke softly.

\- I don't know...  
\- So let's go and talk about it. - Roxanne replied calmly, in equally low, but warm voice, redirecting the stream of water at herself for at least a quick rinse.  
  
Predictably, once he got out of the shower, Max fell onto their bed with a loud groan, though he probably did not expect Roxanne, still with her wet hair, to follow him immediately afterwards and lie next to him. She cuddled up, peppering his face with butterfly kisses, until she finally eased him enough to talk.

\- I guess, it's the elevator...  
\- The elevator?  
\- Yeah, I... I just saw myself in the mirror there. - he mumbled.  
\- And?  
  
Roxanne raised her brow, waiting for his answer. As much as she wanted to meet his eyes, when he talked, she knew it would be better not to hasten him, and let the whiteness of the ceiling be his unjudgemental interlocutor.

\- I guess I realised how much I... How much I look like my Dad.

Roxanne let out a faint "Oh", and placed a slightly longer kiss on his jawline. It wasn't a typical problem, then.

\- And I don't mean the fact that we look alike. - he continued, slightly agitated, as if anticipating her response - It's the suit, the hat, the suitcase... I'm just afraid I'm slowly turning into him, you know, now that I have a job and all...  
\- Maxie, there is nothing wrong with-  
\- But he's had like a hundred jobs, a month here, a month there... Now I suddenly realise I just don't know if I will be able to support you...

He looked to his left, finally directing his eyes at her, and from the size they went, only now noticing that she was still naked. Using this as a temporary leverage, Roxanne rose and leaned onto his chest, feeling the goosebumps on his skin, not only from the droplets of water that still clung to her skin, but its texture itself.

\- Well, you've had yours for six weeks, so that's already longer, isn't it? - she spoke softly, tracing circles against his chest - And once I finish my thesis, I will surely find something, and we won't have to worry that much.  
\- Yeah, and you probably will earn more, that's not really encouraging... - Max grumbled, though his face softened a bit when he heard a tone of rudness in his voice. Roxanne seemed to understand that, though.  
\- Hey, let's make a deal then: you will support me, and I'll support you. Deal? - she asked playfully, sticking her nose up his. Max couldn't help but giggle.  
\- I suppose.

Inch by inch, Roxanne moved into a tighter embrace, only now getting the response she sough for, when Max's hands slid around her waist, moving back and forth, venturing further with each pass.

\- And there's nothing wrong with having lots of jobs. It just means you haven't found one that suits you. And your Dad did it for you, just like you do it for me, and I'll do for you.

She placed another long kiss, directly over his chest, feeling a tiny jolt of his muscles around it, when her lips brushed one very sensitive spot of his.

\- You are an amazing husband, Max... With nothing to be ashamed of... - she whispered - And one day I'm sure you will be an amazing father, just like Goofy is to you.  
  
Their lips met properly, sending tingling sensation down their spines, as the kiss grew in length, and as the embrace between two lovers became tighter and tighter.

\- Thank you, Roxanne. - Max whispered, once their lips parted. - I needed this.  
  
She opened hers to continue her motivational speech, just in case his wave of worries and insecurities would come back, but in a blink of an eye, the world around her spun, and she felt Max's weight on her chest, at least until he propped himself on his arms. She shrieked before she understood what was going on, and a moment later the cry turned into a deep, languorous moan, when Max darted between her mounds, peppering them with kisses with the same scrutiny she did to him a few minutes ago.

She shrieked again, when Max rose, grabbed her legs, pulling her slightly down the pillow, and propped them on his shoulders, leaning against her again.

\- Max! What happened to mister "Oh, I can't do it tonight, honey"? - she gasped - Not that I'm complaining...  
\- I guess he went home.  
  
Max replied cockily, as he unceremoniously rammed himself inside her, causing yet another cry of pleasure to escape her lips. And when he ploughed through her, never taking eyes from each other, Roxanne was finally certain that her plan worked, as she wasn't able to spot a single trace of sadness on his face, and nothing seemed to be suppressing his wild, powerful moves. She didn't care that their foreplay ended as fast as it started, since quite frankly she sought fulfilment as much as he did, and with every lunge of his, she felt the orgasm that's been growing in her loins ever since she dropped to her knees approaching faster and faster.

\- Is that what you want? - Max suddenly asked, wheezing and gasping for air as his thrusts became more feverish - You want me to be an amazing father?  
  
Roxanne blinked. The same question that has been on her mind for quite some some time, from way before she married him, the one that has occasionally turned her nights sleepless, and was a cause of at least one major row, returned, as usual, in the least expecting moment, but this time, Roxanne had no problem answering it, staring directly into the hungry eyes of her husband towering dominantly above her.

A sharp "Yes" filled Max's ears as he came, dragging Roxanne with him, joining the two flailing and writhing bodies in one rapid climax. Before Roxanne could fully recover from her peak, and even so much as stretch her arms, she already felt Max's kisses, warming he breasts with his shorts exhales, while his copious release soothed her insides. Their eyes met again, and Max nodded, letting Roxanne enjoy the work of his mouth a bit longer this time.

They made love for hours, lying or sitting in each other's laps. Roxanne's wet, dishevelled hair flew back and forth when she rode him, sat in a lotus-like position, or when he took her from behind, admiring her back while she was on all fours. Whether slow and sensual, or aggressive and rough, the two lovers, immersed in themselves, saw nothing else other than each other, blissfully ignorant of their surroundings. They didn't care that they left light in the bathroom, or that they were supposed to spend this evening watching a movie they rented, and they will have to return it tomorrow. They fell asleep exhausted and spent but still joined, muttering soft compliments to each other, before their eyelids became too heavy.

The new day started for Roxanne around 1 am, when the small blinking light of Roxanne's computer woke her up. The machine put itself in a stand-by mode, probably around time they left the bathroom, and she frankly forgot she even turned it on. She still had more than two weeks to finish the darn thing, she thought, smiling at the snoring cause of the distraction lying next to her.  
  
She gently lifted the blanket Max must've pulled onto them as the night fell, and tiptoed to the kitchen annex to make a very delayed dinner. Before that, Roxanne entered the bathroom to at least gather the clothes she took off during her hasty strip-tease and put something clean on, when her eyes fell onto the small, circular package next to her toothbrush.

Roxanne sighed - she finally remembered what she was dreaming about, though it didn't exactly eased her mind, even though just a few hours ago she spoke it, or rather cried it out, loud and clear to her husband. And of course now the fears, worries and the unknown came back again.

Roxanne peeked from the small room, and stared at her loving husband, still in a deep slumber after a hard day of work, then at her desk, crammed with her colege books, took a good, long look at their small, but cozy apartment, sighed again, grabbed the package and made a final decision.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/169410132955/max-x-roxanne-comfort-sex-please))
> 
> watch any of the older Goofy cartoon if you want to see what inspired me to write about the tired, overworked husband coming home .


	9. Wedding night (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do Max x Roxanne - Wedding night

Only the dim light of the ceiling lamp illuminated the intimate, though bizarre scene that took place inside the family car on the remote roadside next to the interstate lane, almost empty at this time of night. The light of the nearby street lamp would have helped, if the light-bulb in it have worked, but then again, the passengers might prefer if they didn't attract that much attention, at least for now.

Roxanne's head bobbed up and down, as she eagerly took more and more of Max's length into her mouth, listening to his blissful moans. He should be keeping an eye out for the oncoming assistance they've called for, but as of right now, he was much more interested in repaying Roxanne for her marvellous tongue work with his fingers, gently caressing her lower lips. Roxanne insisted on doing it still in her pristine, white dress, and while it was not exactly uncomfortable for Roxanne to give her newly-wed husband blowjob from the passenger's seat, Max had to fumble quite a bit to get his hand between Roxanne's thighs.

Half an hour ago already two have passed since Max called for help from the nearby phone box, and Roxanne was quite frankly tired of waiting for their wedding night to begin. She unceremoniously got rid of Max's tie, unbuttoned his vest, and before he could do anything, she dived to his laps, prompting him to do what she thought they would have been doing for hours by now. Her steady, constant movements, mixed with the vibrations from her throat whenever she moaned fuelled the sexual feedback loop, brining Max closer and closer to his climax.

\- Roxanne, if-if you keep doing that...  
\- Then what? - she spoke, let him go with a loud "pop", and without breaking the eye contact - Don't you want to flood my mouth, in the public, right here, right now? Or do you want to get even more messy?  
  
Roxanne smiled, watching as Max's eyes widened, the vivid, raunchy imagery of her taunts visualising in his mind. She adored the dreamy, enchanted look on his face, the same one that appeared every single time she dropped between his knees to pleasure him orally. And it was perhaps that well-known look that put Roxanne into false sense of security, as his next words surprised her.

\- Of course I do, and I will. - he spoke firmly, patting her head - But we-we might want to wait till we actually get to the hotel for that.

"He only had enough cockiness for one whole sentence", Roxanne thought, smirking again. She gave his stiff length a quick peck, and without waiting for his permission, she jumped into his laps, though how she has managed to do it so efficiently while in her dress Max would never knew.

\- Yeah, but where's fun in that? - she retorted, pushing him into his seat, before she closed her lips around his.

At the same time, she lowered herself onto the cock she's been working so hard on, receiving a series of muffled moans spilling directly into her mouth in return. They've made love in cramped spaces before, but the driver's seat of Max's "new" car had to be a record. The again, it was their wedding night, and she was craving to try something odd. Roxanne managed to give her legs enough space so that she could bounce up and down easily, and once she was sure-footed, she begun doing so, this time causing Max to groan in ecstasy.

She threw her arms around his neck and the bolster, bringing her body even closer to his. A moment later, when they broke the kiss, Max's lips dashed between her freshly uncovered breasts, trying to caress them, which proved to be difficult as Roxanne was feverishly rocking him up and down. She was fuelled not just by the passion and love, by also the anger born from their unexpected stop. She had so many plans for tonight: her friends bought her stunning fishnets lingerie she'd love Max to meticulously take off, piece by piece with his teeth; she was going to give him a strip-tease of his life, maybe even restraining him with velvety handcuffs, letting his blood and cum boil inside him, causing a truly explosive climax once she'd free him. The almost compulsory wedding gift, kama-sutra, lied unopened in her enormous suitcase, and by now she though they would be at least on page ten, trying different combinations of their bodies smacking against each other.

And instead, they were doing it the same way they did it a hundred times, though with her orgasm rapidly approaching, Roxanne couldn't deny that a quick, powerful release might be just what she needed right now. Careful not to bump the ceiling with her forehead, Roxanne threw her head back, thinking that if the dreaded roadside help, or a police car appeared right now, their arrival would perfectly fit the definition of anti-climactic. But fortunately, the newlyweds had no interruptions, filling the crammed space of their cars with their moans, when they both reached their peaks.

Roxanne came back from her orgasmic high first, and leaned to give Max a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss with her still quivering lips, but when she did so, she heard a loud "crack", and the very next moment she found herself lying atop her husband, in very much vertical position.

\- Hey, these seats *do* fold back! - Max exclaimed, recovering from the sudden change of balance.  
\- Yeah, but I think that's all they can do now. - Roxanne sighed, showing him the small, broken leaver.

Max's face dropped from his momentary victory, once he understood their situation, but that didn't discourage Roxanne at all. Instead, Roxanne moved up and cuddled on his equally half-exposed chest, peppering it with kisses, as a precaution to cheer up her husband from the disappointment he was inevitably going to apologise for.

\- Roxanne, I'm sorry that... - his predictable words were quickly cut off by her lips, closing around his.  
\- You don't have to apologise for anything, Maxie. - she comforted him, cupping his face - I promised to be with you no matter what, for better or worse, and I guess we're in that "worse bit" right now. The hotel is paid from tomorrow anyway, and we might go straight to the beach in the morning.  
  
She leaned again to caress his chest, and was glad to feel his hand darting up her thigh again.

\- Max, I don't care where we spend our wedding night... As long as I'm with you.  
  
These words finally had the effect Roxanne was aiming for, bringing the smile back to his face. Max reached his hand and grabbed the other leaver, trying to fold Roxanne's seat back as well, but it took the combined work of both newlyweds to do so, creating their make-shift bedding for their official first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170733510075/could-you-do-max-x-roxanne-wedding-night))
> 
> Fun fact: this was over 3k words before I realised there was pure smut with nothing interesting in it, so I scrapped it.


	10. Night in (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Here goes my skirt, succumbing to the force of gravity.

\- Don't worry, Max, just relax... - Roxanne spoke, gently pushing him onto her bed.

Max found it difficult to do so at first; they were doing it in her bedroom, and while it was true that her parents were out for the night, there was still some element of danger they might come back earlier. But then again, the atmosphere Roxanne created eased his mind at once: from the closed curtains on her windows, dimmed light, coming from her night lamps, covered in red cloth, to the sweet, slow music from her cd-player, Roxanne did everything to make this evening memorable.

Spread on her bed, Max observed his girlfriend walk slowly to the middle of the room, and only now, when he was able to see her fully since the school this morning, he noticed a few differences in her visage. Her hair looked ever bushier than before, and she was undeniably taller, walking on boots with visibly high heels. The lamp gave enough shine to light just her figure, and the more Max stared at her, the more he wanted to leap into action, knowing that her long build-up will undoubtedly make his blood and cum boil.

Roxanne leaned and changed the track, and once the slow music gained a bit of beat, she begun moving to its rhythm, unbuttoning her blouse. She was wearing a confident, sly smile, so different from her usual, shy and modest demeanour, and it was that change that terrified and, at the same time, excited Max the most. He mimicked her moves, pulling his shirt over his head as fast as possible, so that he won't miss anything of her seductive strip-tease. Once it was unbuttoned, Roxanne turned around, and let her blouse slide off her arms, showing him her naked back, divided, curiously, by more than one strip of material.

When their eyes meet again, Roxanne could not stop herself from giggling in anticipation. While she removed just one piece of her attire, Max was already fighting (and slightly loosing) with his trousers which ultimately joined the pile of clothes on the floor, together with his socks.

Moving her hips to the music, she slid her hands into her skirt, sliding it down, inch by inch, making sure it doesn't fall to the ground too soon. She kept her eyes affixed at him, watching his hungry stare, and at just the right moment, she let it go, making the skirt succumb to the force of gravity. But that was just an outermost layer. Max's heart beat faster, when he saw the intricate, complicated lingerie Roxanne wore underneath her casual-looking clothes. He was used to her white or pink underwear, but tonight, her breasts and belly were covered by black, almost ornamented corset, matching the panties, and her tights, reflecting slightly the light from the lamp, making her legs look positively glowing.

Max felt out of breath, though he knew it was just the reaction Roxanne wanted. She took a few steps towards him, giving him better view of her body, covered in unusual underwear he was going to make love to.

But the smile faded instantly, when she wobbled and lost balance, falling straight onto him with a sharp cry.

\- Roxanne, are you alright?! - Max asked, once Roxanne raised her head, trying to ascertain that for herself..  
\- Y-Yeah, I think so.

Her hands moved automatically to her feet, and most importantly her ankle, massaging it quickly. She took the shoe with a broken heel and tossed it aside, moving her feet around in a circle.

\- I think I'm okay. - she smiled, with a much more natural, bashful smile. - That would be anticlimactic. Having to go ER in a sex outfit.  
\- Yeah. - Max replied, keeping his arms around her shoulders.  
\- Sorry it ruined the mood. I've never walked in one of these, and...  
\- Ruined? - Max raised his brow - That was amazing what you just did. Minus the falling part, I mean. - he quickly added.  
  
They burst into laughter, and Max slowly pulled her onto the bed from her awkward, angled sitting position, once again taking care of her slightly bruised leg.

\- You think so? - she asked, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. - I-I've seen a movie last week, and there was a strip-tease scene there, and I thought... Well, I thought it would be fun to try it.  
\- Did they show what happened afterwards? - Max asked in a slightly low voice, bringing his mouth closer to her still covered breasts.  
\- No, but I think I know what to do from now.  
  
She straddled him, feeling his length slide between her buttocks, and let his fingers and mouth continue undressing her.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171340605525/maxanne-69))


	11. Impatient (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> combined prompts: use your mouth on me + I love the things you can do with your tongue

With every passing minute, more pieces of clothing from the two horny teenagers fell to the floor, as Max and Roxanne savoured the precious afternoon they had for each other. Half-sitting on her bed, Roxanne tried taking Max's shirt off, while his face was till buried between her breasts, and his fingers fiddled with her bra to unhook it as fast as possible. Her jeans short were long gone, and so were her panties, leaving her bust the only part of her body still obscured from Max's hungry eyes and lips. But ultimately, the tiny lock was defeated as well, exposing Roxanne's perky breasts to the ravenous mouth of her boyfriend.

In one, swift move, he toppled her to the bed, closing his lips around her left nipple, while the other one was given a slightly less watery, but equally stimulating treatment of his thumb.  
  
\- Yes... yes, Max... - she pleaded - Use your mouth on me...  
  
Even the tiniest, softest movement of his lips against her skin drove her mad, and Max had to use his arms to secure her writhing body in place, as he continued his caresses. He moved to the other nipple, gently grazing it with his teeth, just enough to see the goosebumps appearing on her skin around it, and then licking the areola around it to soothe her. He then proceeded to the delicious canyon between her mounds, amazed how big her modest breasts looked from this perspective.

Soft moans and mewls kept spilling from Roxanne's mouth as Max expertly took care of her body. Her back arched every now and then, just to put her skin closer to his mouth, in an irrational fear that he might leave it before reaching her peak. Her legs flailed wildly, though she tried keeping them around Max's torso, for the very same silly reason. Max, however, was not leaving anywhere; instead, he travelled down her belly, making sure to visit her waist, covered in surprising amount of giggly spots and erogenous zones he discovered over the last year or so. He had to keep her hands on her body this time, when he peppered those places with kisses, while Roxanne giggled and cried with laughter mixed with passion above his head.

Finally, he reached his destination; the pink sheets of her bed were already slightly darker from the juices that has spilled from her wet opening, and if everything was going to happen according to Max's plans, it was just a small trickle compared to what Roxanne was capable of. He lapped his tongue alongside her lips, this time letting go of her teenage, horny body just to see what effect his licks are going to have on her. But instead of her squirming or trashing, Max felt a sharp nudge to the back of his head when Roxanne suddenly sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed the back of his head with her hand, pushing him deeper into her crotch, overwhelming his nostrils with her enticing smell.

Having no other choice, Max gladly obeyed her wordless command, digging deeper into her overflowing pussy with his tongue, and finally with his fingers. The moans above his head turned into a near-constant stream of babbled words encouraging Max to go further, and only the pitch of her voice now told Max which direction he should pursue. With his fingers pushing back and forth inside her, his mouth concentrated on the swollen jewel above her entrance; he first closed his mouth around it completely, generating not a moan, but a proper, long, languorous cry from his girlfriend. The overwhelming wetness and warmth of his mouth almost made her reach her peak, and it was that "almost" that made Roxanne determined to keep Max's head exactly where it should be.

Lick after lick, her voice was getting louder, until finally, when third finger entered her canal and Max applied just the right pressure to her clit by kissing it, she came, falling back onto her bed, unable to control her body any more. Max stood up, just so he could watch his girlfriend twitching in pure, blissful agony of passion as her powerful orgasm rolled through her body, while still keeping his soaked fingers in her contracting pussy.

Once the monumental climax of hers subsided, still with his name on her lips, Roxanne opened her eyes, looking at the figure of her boyfriend, towering over her with a mix of astonishment and pride drawing on his face.

\- I love the things you can do with your tongue, Maxie... - she whispered, rolling onto her back in a sign of defeat and surrender, just so he could marvel at her fully exposed body once again.  
\- Uhm, yeah, I've noticed. - he smiled, scratching his head.  
  
Roxanne's eyes moved down his chest, until they fell upon his throbbing cock, already covered in condom, though she had no idea when he found the time to do so. Putting up last effort, she moved her tired arms to her legs, still twitching occasionally, and raised them up, spreading them even further, hoping they would soon land on his shoulders.

\- Come in. - she whispered, never taking eyes from his, watching the gleam in his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172618323620/max-roxanne-i-love-the-things-you-can-do-with))


End file.
